tales of humor
by hockylover
Summary: My friend and i wrote this its funny! Many things happen just read.please dont flame cause this is our first fanfiction for ToS


Hi ya! I'm Lalabell, this is my story about Tales of Symphonia, it's my first story, so don't be TO HARSH!

"I'M IN PAIN" Genis mumbled, sitting on a bench talking to himself was his favourite pass time. "Why? Cuz my mother gave me a stupid name! It's not that bad… IT RHYMES WITH PENIS! Well.. yeah but apart from that…. PENIS! Be calm, mummy was mad… BUT COME ON, PENIS…"

"Genis, are you talking to yourself again?" Raine walked up to the bench and sat down.

"Erm… no…."

"Then why were you shouting penis?"

"Erm.. got to go and see Lloyd.."

"I wouldn't if I were you"

"Why?"

"He's with Collette… alone… inside… with closed curtains…"

"Maybe their playing scrabble?"

"Genis."

"What?"

"Your name rhymes with penis… your name rhymes with penis…."

"GRRRRR" Genis snarled and walked off talking to himself "Genis, why Genis?"

On the other side of the village Lloyd and Collette were alone, inside, with closed curtains, and trying to think of a word which starts with Z and has the third letter of G.

"How about Zegga?"

"Collette, zegga is not a word"

"Lloyd…."

"What?"

"How about Zag?"

"Next time we play monopoly"

"Ohhhh, but I like scrabble"

"Hmmm… How about Zoggy?"

"Lloyd don't you mean doggy?"

"Well, if you're up for it…"

"LLOYD!"

"Actually I meant soggy."

"sigh you're so sweet…" Collette picked up her little tiles and started to spell out Zag.

"Collette. I've had a wonderful idea!"

"What?"

"Zigzag!"

"Excellent Lloyd! Oh you are so smart!"

"All we need now is a Z"

"And strong, and cute and did I mention smart?"

"Collette"

"And so gorgeous, and so sweet and smart and so totally fit and…" With an evil smirk Collette threw herself at Lloyd, almost eating him whole. The cute couple started to make out on the sofa. Until, the door opened.

"Oh my God! Raine was right!"

"What? Mmmm, ooo Collette, Genis, what are you doing, mmmm, here?"

"NO! Now Regal wins!" Genis picked up the scrabble board and threw it on the floor, "Wow, I was right about the scrabble"

Collette sat up straight all innocent, fixed her hair quickly and smiled "Ohh, hey Genis the P…."

"GRRRRRR!"

"Who won what?" Lloyd sat up and wrap his arms around Collette, giving her a kiss on the cheek. (Awwww)

"OK, first, if anyone ever mentions the P word again, they are dead. Second, I've lost 5000 gald!" Genis kicked the scrabble board "And to Regal!"

"Why do you have to give Regal 50 gald?"

"Collette, it's 5000" Lloyd gave her another kiss on the cheek, before she stood up at the excitement of money.

"Shopping spree!" And with that Collette ran out the door.

"Lloyd, she has problems"

"Yep, but she's fit. Now tell why 5000 gald to Regal?"

"We had a bet over if you and Collette were a couple"

"Gutted mate, scrabble?"

"OK" And they started to discuss if Zigzag was a word.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" Echoes covered the street, of Collette screaming at the chance of a new outfit.

"Shopping spree?" Sheena grabbed Collette by the shoulders and shook her, "Shopping spree?"

"SHOPPING SPREE!" Collette screamed, Sheena was suddenly over whelmed, and with that they both ran down the street, screaming, altogether now…

"SHOPPING SPREE!"

Presea was staring out her window, very bored, when suddenly, she heard the echoes. And like that, she had jumped out of her window and grabbed Collette and Sheena.

"You said what?" Collette and Sheena were very nearly out of breath. But they still managed it.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" Presea's eyes went so wide, and they were away. "SHOPPING SPREE!" Only to realise, after picked every dress out of the shop's, that they had no money.

"Ahh, that might be a problem." The shop keeper said, but the girls, in there excitement, didn't hear and just ran down the street, carrying hundreds of clothes but unfortunately not the hangers, which were dropped on random children's heads.

"Stupid kids" mumbled the shopkeeper; "this is a job for Officer N!"

"We got clothes, we got clothes, we got…"

"Collette we get the idea" mumbled Lloyd, looking through the items of clothing which the three girls had chucked on the floor. "Now tell me how did you pay for this?"

"Pay?" Asked Sheena

"Pay?" Asked Presea

"I like clothes" said Collette

"You didn't pay for it?" Yelled Raine, who had stopped by to make sure the girls hadn't got brain damage. "You took 30 pieces of clothing without paying? You could of at least got different outfits instead of them being exactly the same to what you usually wear."

"Why do you always wear the same thing?" said Lloyd who's mad luck had just made him pick up one of Sheena's bras, making Collette storm upstairs.

"Why do you always wear red?" Asked Sheena, grabbing back her unmentionables.

"Dunno, I like red, it's makes me angry."

"Right, Lloyd you go with that"

"Don't worry Sheena, I will."

Collette then returned after her hissy fit, wearing her new outfit, which was, of course, exactly the same as everything else in her wardrobe.

"Isn't it wonder…" Collette screamed and fell back as the door, the the person, or thing who had crashed down the door was the one and only, Officer N.

"Noishe what have I told you about crashing in doors?" Sighed Lloyd

"My name is not Noishe, it's officer N!" Noishe, erm, sorry, Officer N shouted.

"AHHH he spoke!" Collette screamed,

"Cute doggy, cute doggy." The girls shouted as they pounced on him.

"Aww…. I wanted doggy with Collette"

"Lloyd that is disgusting," Raine mumbled, "Now lets see this talking dog" And Raine fallowed Collette, Sheena and Presea outside, where Noishe had ran for cover.

"CUTE DOGGY!"

"They all have problems, you know Lloyd." Genis sat down next to Lloyd. They had given up on scrabble ages ago.

"They do don't they, but Collettes fit and Sheena's a slut, and Presea is…yeah, so it's OK" Lloyd mumbled.

"Fine, monopoly?"

"Yeah OK"

And they all lived happily ever after. Apart from Noishe who lost his newly found voice after screaming so much, and Raine, who was bitten my Collette while looking for Noishe. But apart from that, they all lived happily ever after.

"Genis"

"Yeah?"

"Your name rhymes with penis, your name rhymes with penis, your name rhymes with….."

Well, all of them that weren't killed by 12 year old half-elves.

I do not own Tales of Symphonia, my friend does, the game that is. I'm just an obsessed fan, and I WILL get Kratos to be mine, mwhahahaha…. I didn't just say that, unless Kratos is reading, in which case, call me!


End file.
